A Different Destiny
by SnapesArmy
Summary: What happens when Lily goes to visit her old friend Severus when she has an issue? What happens when she gets more than she bargained for? Including a bundle of joy...or two ****** This is my first HP fanfic please enjoy and Its a Snily fic and we do get another view *Cough* Their Child *Cough* just give it a chance ***RECENT UPDATE***
1. Chapter 1 - Accidental Perfection

Chapter One- Accidental Perfection

 _This is my first Fanfic I hope you enjoy and thanks to my beautiful editor Futurstar81_

There was a tumultuous storm raging outside the little house on Spinner's End. Severus glanced outside the window watching the rain trail down his window. The events of the night played through his mind in a terrible cycle. His eyes slowly went to his arm where the freshly seared mark was glaring back at him. He took the dark lords mark in an effort to feel better but it only managed to make him feel sick. What were you thinking Severus? Lily wouldn't approve of this…Lily? You fool she is happy with Potter she isn't your friend she made that very clear….she isn't coming back…she loves him not you.

Just as he thought that there was a soft knock at the door. Severus spun at the noise; who could that possibly be at the door? He looked at the clock it was eleven forty seven p.m. whoever it was it couldn't be good. He put up his Occlumency shields and rolled down his sleeve so it covered his mark and unlocked the door his heart caught in his throat when he saw who was behind the doors. The person at the door's red hair shone brightly but her eyes caught his attention the most they were watery and puffy and swollen, like she had been crying. "Lily? What's wrong?" she stifled another sob and launched herself at Severus. He was stunned but slowly wrapped his arms around her like he used to. He felt like he was finally home. "Oh Sev….I didn't know who to talk to and and I know we haven't spoken but but I thought I thought th." He rubbed her back gently "It's ok what is it Lily?" she sniffled a bit but pulled out of the embrace wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "It's it's just James…we had a big fight and I just I wanted to talk to someone." He watched her, his cold demeanor gone at the sight of her. He motioned for her to follow him into the living room area. She silently followed, closing the door behind her, despite them being best friends she had never actually entered his house before. She felt happy that although it had been years he still let her in he could have said no. "Would you like some tea?" he asked as he turned to face her. "That would be lovely, thank you Severus." He nodded and silently went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. While he was gone Lily made herself comfortable looking around the room. His living room had a lit fire place and bookshelves lined the walls filled to the brim with books of all sorts and some were even stacked on the floor. She was reading the spines of the books when Severus came back into the room. She jumped a bit when he stated "Those are the oldest in my collection…sorry I didn't startle you" he held out the tea to her. She grabbed it slowly "Thank you again Sev for everything." She sat on the couch and took a sip of the tea, it was soothing and relaxing. "I put some calming draught in it I hope you don't mind" he took a sip from his own cup watching her intently. "Its fine I needed it… James wants to get married… I was thinking of saying yes Sev… but he he is driving me insane and then he went out for drinks with Sirius and and" she started sobbing again. He hesitated but put an arm around her. "He was snogging another woman Sev and and then he wants me to marry him! I don't know what to do anymore, I'm confused…Sev." She slowly looks up to his face tears silently falling. He looked at her softly wiping the tears away. "Lily he is an imbecile for hurting you in that way…you are so beautiful and shouldn't shed a tear for him." His thumb brushed over her cheeks until the tears stopped she was looking at him curiously she never looked at him like that. His eyes drifted to her lips for a second. She notice and looked to his and before he knew it he was kissing her. Oh how long he waited for this moment he relished the kiss, his hands cupping her face. He kissed her sweetly but she deepened it.

Lily woke up and search the room where was she? The last thing she remembered was…oh merlin's beard she kissed Severus…wait she didn't only kiss him she she slept with him! She slept with her best friend! Are you mental Lily Evans? Severus Snape….but oh merlin it was amazing he was so sweet. She turned to look at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful. Was he dreaming of her? No no he couldn't possibly it was just an accident there was no way Severus felt any type of way for her. But it didn't stop her from wondering…what if? She touched his hair softly, it wasn't greasy, it was surprisingly soft maybe too much conditioner. She looked at him again he was mostly covered. She blushed at the thought of what they did, when something on his left arm caught her gaze. She gently moved his arm and gasped softly. Severus was a…. he was a…death eater. She couldn't believe it! Why would he do such a thing? She was so stupid to fall for it. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes and she got up, writing a note hastily while getting dressed silently and ran off into the storm.

Severus slept that night better than he ever had. He made love to the most beautiful woman. He made love to the woman he loved more than anything in the world. He opened his eyes expecting to see her but in her place was a small scrap of paper with what was obviously her handwriting. He had a horrible feeling about that small piece of parchment and slowly reached out to grab it. It read:

"I've forgiven you for a lot of things but I can't forgive you for taking HIS mark. I'm sorry for saying this in a letter but you'd try to stop me and I've decided I'm going to marry James Don't try to contact me.

Best Wishes, Lily."

His heart shattered. She was going to marry Potter. After what happened last night she was still going to marry James Bloody Potter. He read the note over an over his mind not processing it. She left she slept with him and left, Lily left for good this time. He sank to the floor and for the first time in a long time he cried.

James sat in the living room his head in his hands, how could he be so thick he shouldn't have drank so much. Merlin knows if he didn't he would have been ready for that lecherous old maid who forced herself on him. James swore to himself once Lily came back he would never drink again. He was a terrible drunk…that cougar was the least of his worries. Sirius was upstairs in his and Lily's bed, he couldn't believe he slept with his best mate. Merlin this was going to be hard to explain.

9 months later (After Marriage):

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus sat around the Television watching one of Lily's favorite muggle movie Beauty and the Beast she watched it leaning against James. James had his arms around her and gently stroked her stomach. Lily's mind wandered to Severus. How was he? Did he miss her? Did he regret that stupid mark on his arm? Would he want to know he was a father? At that she thought of James, sweet James he was there for her all these months though he acted a bit strange. Did he know the kids weren't his? Would he leave her once he found out?

James continued to stroke Lily's stomach but his eyes wandered from the T.V. screen to Sirius who met his gaze. He smiled softly and Sirius smiled back cheekily. James looked away what the hell was wrong with him. Ever since that night he caught himself doing that every once and awhile and it was wrong he loves Lily he is with Lily. What happened between him and Sirius was a mistake and would never happen again.

Lily looked up at James "Hey James can I tell you something." He turned to her smiling and just before he could respond she gasped, her water was breaking. Immediately she was rushed to St. Mungo's where she went into labor. Her first child was born Harry…Harry Potter he was beautiful his black hair lay flat on his head and his beautiful green eyes brought tears to her eyes. "He is so perfect," James practically beamed at her proudly when she felt like she was going into labor again. This baby was harder to give birth to but then a beautiful little girl came out, her Auburn hair matching her mother's. She smiled as she held her close, as well as Harry. James and Lily Decided to name her Sapphira Asphodel Potter. When James first held her she almost cried. James watched her softly, happily smiling until she opened her eyes and Hazel met Onyx. "Lily…do you have something you have to tell me." Lily was oblivious to his shock watching her son "What do you mean?" James felt betrayed "I want to know why this isn't my daughter." As if on cue Sapphira cried loudly and Lily froze.


	2. Chapter 2- The Journey Begins

I had to re upload this chapter after I realized I forgot a crucial part so I hope you enjoy the part that was missing and I hope you love the chapter if you havent already read it please leave a review!

*************************************************************************************************  
Ch.2- The Journey Begins

 _1 Year later:_

Lily had just put Harry and Sapphira to bed and she walked downstairs to talk to James. They had been fighting a lot more recently. James had been such a good sport when he found out about the children's real father and he raised them as if they were his own. Things recently started to spiral out of control when Lily discussed with him how she thought Severus should know he was the kid's father. James wouldn't hear of it, especially considering the fact that he overheard her say Severus in her sleep. He felt like he was losing her. He was losing his Lily to Snivellus and he wouldn't have that. To top things off the secret he was hiding from her kept gnawing at his insides. If he loved Lily shouldn't he just tell her about his drunken mistake? She would forgive him…wouldn't she? _Of course she would your acting barmy James. You raised the products of her scandalous affair, who is she to judge? James you guys have bigger problems, the dark lord is trying to destroy your family….you have to protect them._

Lily's soft voice snapped him from his thoughts "James." His Hazel eyes met her emerald eyes Merlin how did he get so lucky. "Yes angel," he gave her his cocky smile and she laughed. It had been so long since he heard that beautiful sound. The dark lord brought a lot of stress to his family. Lily constantly looked exhausted and worn, dark circles under her eyes. He would stay awake most nights trying to figure out how to stop the maniac. Lily noticed the worried look he constantly tried to hide and sat next to him curling up against his chest. James heart swelled and he put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I love you Lils" he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled at that "I love you too Jamie" she joked. "Hey, I told you not to call me that it isn't masculine enough." she chuckled and playfully smacked his arm at his statement. "Shut it Potter!" he gave her a cocky grin "How about you make me, Mrs. Potter." Lily smiled and leaned up and pecked his lips then leaned her head on his chest. "James….do you think things will get better?" He sighed but held her tighter "They will Lily… I know they will."

 _October 31, 1981 (Godric's Hollow)_

James heard the door rattle and yelled for Lily to take the children and go. Lily was terrified so she did what she could and grabbed Sapphira and hid her behind the paneling whispering calming words to her and for her to stay quiet, Sapphira shed silent tears. Lily went for Harry next but right as she went to reach for her she heard "Avada Kedavra" and a loud thump. Tears fell down her cheeks as she knew it was James who made that noise. She tried to get Harry into the paneling before it was too late, but Voldemort opened the door. She placed Harry in his crib and turned to face him. "Don't kill him take me instead." Voldemort lazily gestured his wand at her "Step aside." She stood in-between him and Harry "No I won't." Voldemort sighed but flicked his wand at her and she flew from her spot in front of Harry and out the window into the empty house next door. Her head knocking hard on the wall making her vision go dark.

James got up from where Voldemort left him assuming he was hit by his killing curse. He raced to the nursery and threw himself in front of Harry. Voldemort flicked his wand quickly at him uttering the killing cursed "Avada Kedavra." James crumbled to the floor his lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling as Harry's cries were rang loudly throughout the house. Voldemort raise his wand one last time at the small child but this time the curse rebounded and Harry was left with a small scar and the dark lord disappeared. Sapphira cried loudly, afraid, which caused little Harry to cry as well.

 _Dumbledore's Office:_

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when he received the message that the Potters had been attacked. He sent his Patronus to Rubeus Hagrid before apparating to Godric's Hollow, his heart racing he made it to the scene of the crime where young Harry cried. He looked sadly at James Potter's lifeless body. _Strange, where was Lily Potter?_ He looked around at the devastation and he noticed the broken window at the neighboring house. He gave Harry his teddy bear and then when Rubeus arrived he told him to take Harry to the Dursley's, giving him the address and he went next door narrowly missing Sirius Black as he came, fearing the worst. As Dumbledore entered the muggle home he soon noticed one young red haired witch who was crumbled on the floor in a pool of what appeared to be blood. He acted quickly and brought her to Poppy Pomfrey. She had to put her into a medical coma but Dumbledore made a room for her next to Poppy's so she could keep an eye on her and made a vow with Poppy that she never reveal that Lily Potter was indeed alive no matter what or who asked. Poppy hesitated but agreed, it was for the best, just in case she never woke.

Hagrid:

Just as Sirius left, Hagrid soothed little Harry Potter he heard another noise a soft crying noise. He found the source of the noise and pried open the paneling to show a tears stained little Sapphira Asphodel Potter. "Merlin's beard!" he picked up the crying girl and held her close she immediately went silent playing with his beard as her brother fell asleep. He noticed a letter in a crevice of the small hole that held the infant. He read it as best he could and it said:

Dear S.S

If you are reading this letter something terrible must have happened. This is the hardest thing to tell you but please understand. That night that you were there for me is one of the worst and best nights of my life. I would have stayed had I not found out were your loyalties lie. I sincerely apologize for hurting you, if it did hurt when I left. But I did, I do care for you and I always will. But that is not the purpose of this letter, this letter I leave with your children. Yes that night I got pregnant and James helped cover it up but we couldn't cover up Sapphira. She looked too much like you and so we hid her from the world but you have two children. Harry and Sapphira Asphodel Potter. I apologize for keeping it from you especially considering your line of work. Please take care of Our Children. Keep them safe

With Love, Lily Potter

Hagrid smiled and tucked the note in his pocket happy knowing these kids had a father out there. One day he hoped to find out who this S.S was. For now Hagrid put her in his cloak and brought Harry to the Dursley's, but when he got there he couldn't bring himself to leave little Sapphira. No one knew about her so Hagrid felt it was up to him to take care of her. He left Harry regrettably with the Dursley's and with Sirius's bike went home to Hogwarts.

Severus:

He was in his potions lab brewing Veritaserum for the Dark Lord when the news broke. The Dark Lord was gone and it was Harry Potter who vanquished him. He felt like he was doused with ice cold water. That meant the Dark Lord had to enter the Potter's home… that meant the boy lived. What about Lily? His heart stopped and he quickly apparated to Godric's Hollow only to see her house erupt in flames. His Heart shattered into a million pieces. Lily was gone. He rushed to put out the flames noticing the cruel teasing snake in the sky. The flames ate away at the house while he fervently tried to extinguish it. He watched the mocking flames with hatred as they died away. He search the house extensively when he enter the nursery and saw an unrecognizable body that was practically ash next to an equally sizeable amount of ash. He fell to his knees she was gone lily was gone. He could no longer hold back his one and only love was taken from him. Voldemort robbed him of all he loved he glared at the mark in disgust. _If you didn't have this ridiculous mark Lily would probably be alive._ He was inconsolable unable to think straight those words from the terribly beautiful night played in a loop on his mind.  
 _I can't forgive you for taking_ _ **HIS**_ _mark…_

 _I'm going to marry James…._

 _Don't try to contact me…_

He stayed that way for a while until he saw a glint of something. He got up and noticed a small locket he cautiously picked it up it was half burned but he could still make out one of the pictures. A small baby boy with bright green eyes giggled and gave him a toothy grin. He clenched the locket in his fist it was Potter's son…No it was Lily son. If he couldn't save Lily he would see how he could help the boy defeat the Dark lord because he felt this wasn't the last of Voldemort. He put the locket in his pocket and apparated to hogsmeade making his way to Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3- The Mysterious Professor

**_J.K. Rowling Owns all characters except for Sapphira :)_**

 _9 Years Later_

Sapphira:

The autumn leaves tumbled leaving the grounds covered in leaves of every color brown, the rare green and Sapphira's favorite, Orange. There was a gust of wind that made the leaves swirl together into a intermingling of shades. Sapphira giggled running through the leaves causing them to fly in the air. She twirled, laughing harder and falling back into a pile. Sapphira loved autumn it wasn't too cold or to hot it was perfect. She laid in the leaves for a while until she heard a noise nearby she turned to see Professor Snape making his way to the castle. She never really met him although Papa Hagrid always spoke great about everyone. Snape still remained a mystery, maybe she could get to know him more next year when she got her letter. Merlin knows how long she has been waiting to learn about potions. She had read almost all the potions text in Hogwarts and Aunty Minerva got her a cauldron last Christmas. Her mind raced with her moments with her Aunty she loved her dearly. Although she wasn't sure if she wanted to be in Gryffindor. True her Mother and Father had been in Gryffindor but she felt like it wasn't her place. She just wasn't sure where that place was. She also wasn't allowed into the Great Hall so that it would be a surprise when she did finally get to go. Grandpa Albus always told her grand stories about the Great Hall and about her mother and of course about Gryffindor. Papa always jokes on how he thinks she will be a Ravenclaw because she was terribly smart. She turned again to look at Professor Snape curiously as he was intercepted by Grandpa Albus and sneered at him. She was always too intimidated to ever ask about Professor Snape whenever she got close enough it was like her throat was clogged. Her curiosity got her to look for his name in the library to little avail. Who was this man that haunted her?

 _Severus:_

The fire roared flames wild, Severus sat in a swede Emerald green comforter, a glass of amber liquid in his hand. His face was worn, today was one of those days where he wished he had never become a Death Eater. He took a long drink from the glass, pouring more of the fluid into his glass from a big bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. He stared at the flames they mocked him his Lily was gone. _Your Lily she was never yours….. Well she was only for that one night where she ran off because of your stupidity._ He groaned and clutched his head he didn't need to think of this. _Why was he?_ Hagrid that's why the bloody half giant wouldn't stop talking about Sapphira. His daughter…. Well adoptive daughter. He kept droning on about how she made him a flower arrangement for his bloody birthday. A flower Arrangement of bloody _**Lily's**_ and the oaf rambled on about how big she was getting and how he was excited to see her come to Hogwarts as a student. But that wasn't what bothered him as he left Hagrid, after he followed him into the Forest, he caught a glimpse of the bloody girl. He knew she existed but it didn't affect him until he saw her hair. That bloody girl had the same shade of hair as his…no as Lily, but it was impossible Lily only had a son…. _Or_ …. No Lily only had a son. He pulled out the locket he had found in her house a habit that he frequently did when he missed her. The little green eyed boy giggled at him and Severus's heart broke if only he hadn't become a death eater this chubby little boy could have been his. He took another long swig of the Firewhisky and put the locket away.

Sapphira:

She was entranced in the words on the pages of this book she had just gotten from Papa for Christmas it was about all the magical creatures from A to Z and she hadn't really studied much on them. She appreciated any gift from Papa he was the best Papa she could ask for. He also gave her a picture of her family her mother looked just like her she smiled at the thought of it. She also had a twin brother Harry and he was alive. When she asked Papa why he didn't live with them he told her it's in order to keep him safe from a very bad man. She didn't press much after he told her that she would meet him next year. She put the book down and looked back at the picture of her and her family. Harry looked a bit like her dad except the eyes but she had nothing of his the more she observed she thought maybe she wasn't part of this family. Her mum however was most definitely her mum there was no way she wasn't and she was beautiful.

 _January 9th 1991_  
Sapphira:

She had spent months watching Professor Snape secretly she almost got caught once or twice but strangely grandpa Albus always helped her before he could even get close. She found out a lot more about him, like he wanted to be Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher not Potions although he was amazing at Potions. She learned that most of the students hated him and called him names which she found to be completely rude. She most importantly found out he was usually alone which seemed a bit sad to her so she was determined to make him happier even if it took her forever. She realized he read quite a bit like she did but she still didn't know what to do for him when she overheard Grandpa Albus say to Professor Snape "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEVERUS!" He had given him a strangely wrapped gift. Professor Snape looked absolutely mortified at the gesture. Thank Merlin he said it in the corridors and not the Great Hall. Sapphira feared if he did Grandpa Albus would have been strangled. She watched the exchange a bit more before she decided that's it! She had to get him an amazing birthday gift that would make him really happy! She ran off to her room grabbed all the money she had saved up and snuck out to hogsmeade.

Severus:

Thank Merlin the day was over he absolutely despised his birthday it only reminded him that it was yet another year without Lily and another year of his miserable existence. He opened the bottle of Elfish Wine Albus had gave him this morning in that ridiculous display. He normally sent him a gift, but he never out right embarrassed him. The bloody loony old coot who knows his motives. He sat with a book in his lap and a glass of wine sitting on the side table when he heard the familiar thumping at the window. He marked his page as he got up and went over to the window opening it allowing the owl to come in. Two owls flew in and out quickly dropping their packages. _Strange? Normally the buggers want something?_ He turned to see what they brought and froze as he saw a single Lily resting atop a package and a letter. He stared for a few minutes before going to open the letter it said in neat handwriting.

Dear Severus Snape… or Professor Snape

I wanted to say Happy Birthday I know it's late and I hope I didn't disturb you, but I thought everyone deserves more than one present on their birthday and guaranteed you don't really know me much but I just bought you a few things that I know I like and things I hope you like so please enjoy!

J S.A.P

P.S. I don't put my full name just so you can't give it back

Severus held the note in his hands a bit shocked. _Who was this S.A.P? And why did they buy him a gift?_ He slowly opened the Package and gasped when he saw the first editions potions book he had been looking at in Hogsmeade! It was just too expensive for him to buy. He ran a finger down its spine then noticed a chocolate frog and several potions ingredients. He was astonished S.A.P was right, he would have returned it to them if he knew who it was, but it did manage to make his day slightly brighter and he did something he hadn't done since Lily left. He smiled.

 _ **Thanks For reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it and I would like to ask you to review,Favorite, and follow. I really do enjoy your feedback. Lily is alive in this fic she is just in a coma we will get back to her in a bit but for now I will be posting again as soon as I can and thank you so much love you**_

 ** _SnapesArmy :)_**

 ** _Review please_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting Malfoy

**_Hogsmeade_**

 _Sapphira:_

The summer breeze blew Sapphira's beautiful hair in her face. "Stupid wind" she grumbled,Hagrid chuckled "aint nothing wrong wit a bit ter wind Phira." She scowled at him " that's because yours is shorter Papa… sometimes I just wanna chop it off you know" she huffed crossing her arms. Hagrid sighed "you don't have to cut your hair you know you look just like-" Sapphira cut him off. " I know I know I look like my mom except the eyes I get it." Hagrid was a bit hurt by her snippiness he remained silent the rest of the walk. She felt bad and hugged him after they arrived at hogsmeade. "I'm sorry Papa I just its sometimes I wish that I got to know her more and I guess I'm jealous that you got to meet her and I can only hear about her from you." She shuffled her feet looking down and Hagrid wiped at his eyes with a hanky she made for him. "I understand Sapphira and Im sorry… what do you say if I give you some galleons and you go get us some goodies from Honeydukes and ya meet me at the three broomsticks in about an hour?" she smiled and threw herself at him "Thank you so much papa I will only get the best candy" Hagrid smiled and handed her the galleons and she hugged him once more before running off.

 ** _Honeydukes_**

Sapphira was in awe of all the candy as she always was grabbing a few chocolate absolutely LOVED chocolate frogs. She was admiring them when she ran into a boy falling to the floor her candy scattering and mixing with the boys candies. She rubbed the arm she landed on "I'm sorry its my fault" she slowly looked up to the blonde boy he was kinda cute but he dressed in really fancy dress robes. The boys grey eyes where probably the best thing about him. The boy sneered at her "watch where you're going next time." She bristled at that _how rude_. "I did apologize you know" she crossed her arms glaring. The boy squinted his eyes at her for a second before picking up the candies. "I'm sorry I'm just not used to being knocked over… I didn't mean to come off rude my name is Draco Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand to her she stared at it for a second before she took it. "Im Sapphira… Hagrid" She wasn't sure if he was one of the people she could trust to give her real name so she kept it to herself for now. "Hagrid? Father told me there was an oaf that worked at the school named Hagrid." She gave him her fiercest scowl " Watch your tongue Malfoy that's my Papa your talking about." Draco shivered a bit uncomfortable at the look she gave him. " I didn't mean to offend you" he looked sincere. She looked at him warily before nodding " Ok…Draco just just watch it I live at Hogwarts so yeah I know a lot of the people that work there and Reubeus Hagrid raised me." He smiled " You _LIVE_ at Hogwarts what is it like" she smiled and told him everything she knew about it they talked for awhile he even insisted on buying her let him and then she realized she was late she was supposed to meet Hagrid at the three broomsticks. " Oh no I'm late to meet papa I will talk to you later Draco." He smiled widely " I would like that Sapphira… can I owl you?" she turned to look at him and smiled "sure you can Draco." She went to leave before turning back and hugging him tightly he tensed before awkwardly hugging back. She pulled away then ran off not looking back unaware of the fact that Draco just watched her run off.

 ** _July 31_** ** _st_** ** _1991_**

 _Sapphira:_

This was it the day she finally gets to go shopping for her school gear and her wand more importantly she was bouncing with excitement today was most important day of her life. She would always remember this day. Draco had sent her a letter earlier this morning they had become quiet the letter said:

Dear Sapphira,  
Its strange to think that had you not collided into me last we probably wouldn't have been going to Diagon Alley together! But that's not really as important as what the whole purpose of this Letter is.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAPPHIRA!

I hope you enjoy the chocolate frog although the best present is yet to come so I know you won't ditch me. I'm sorry about you Papa not being able to bring you to Diagon Alley but he will surely meet you. Though I am jealous you get to stay in that wonderful castle all year round this is the year we get to ride the train. I still do hope you will be in slytherin with me after all it is the best house. But anyway I will meet you at Ollivanders Father says he has things to take care of so mother will be with us today though she won't be in with us at Ollivanders so don't delay and get ready.

Your Good friend,

Draco Malfoy

She smiled as she read it again and placed the chocolate frog on the counter quickly getting ready for the day.

She got to Hogsmeade accompanied by her wonderful aunty who brought her to Ollivanders first of course she walked into the shop expecting to see the familiar blonde but no one was there yet her shoulder sagged a bit and she shuffled her feet nervously. McGonagall who misread it to be that she was nervous about getting her wand said "You will love your wand and you are a powerful witch." She smiled at that thankful " thanks Aunty minerva… but its not that Its-" just as she said that the grey eyed boy bounded into view. "Sapphira" she was so happy to see him she hugged him tightly. He was caught off guard but hugged back less awkward than before."You didn't get your wand without me right" McGonagall smiled at that and said " Reubeus said he would meet you shortly ok" she smiled and nodded hugging her aunty. "Thank you!" she smiled widely and said to Draco " I am wandless at the moment lets go get ours" the smiling pair went in and after a coin toss draco got his wand first and smiled triumphantly. Next it was her turn it took awhile for her to get a wand but when she did it was a beautifully crafted wand of ebony coloring she was so happy with on the other hand found something very interesting. "This wand is a lot like the one your mother had… but its core matches that of the skinny boy who bought it with her… which is curious very curious" she was stumped at that. Her mother had a boy she went to get her wand with too. She smiled at that "Thank you for everything sir" Ollivander gave her a knowing smile as he said goodbye. Her and Draco went to get the rest of there school things and draco bought her some ice cream at Floreans for her birthday she was so happy. when they ate there ice cream Draco gave her the present he had bought was the two gifts one of the best brooms on the market the Nimbus 2000. She hadn't flew before and he bought it so they could both fly together sometime. She was in shock it was a great gift but that was when he pulled out the last gift. It was A cauldron and not just any cauldron the best cauldron on the market the one she had been longing for. Her eyes watered she couldn't believe her eyes she had the best friend anyone could ask for. She threw herself into his arms and he caught her hugging her happily. "Thank you so much draco these are the best gifts I love them." He smiled sheepishly " It was nothing really I just thought you might like it" she smiled I love it. They finished there ice cream then met Hagrid outside Madame Malkins. Draco headed inside quickly as Hagrid gave her an owl as a birthday present he was a great owl just the one she wanted. She hugged him so happy by all her gift as Hagrid gave her a pouch full of Galleons. She was shocked but he explained why he couldn't take her. It was because of her brother… her brother who was just inside the shop. Her heart beat fast as she made her way inside the shop seeing the black haired boy talking to Draco. She was finally going to meet her brother. She walked over and tapped his shoulder "Harry?" he slowly turned to her Onyx eyes meeting Emerald "Yes?"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Boy Who Lived

Chapter 5 - The Boy Who Lived

 _She walked over and tapped his shoulder "Harry?" he slowly turned to her Onyx eyes meeting Emerald "Yes?"_

 ** _Sapphira  
_** She felt like her heart was going to explode with excitement, this boy was the one she dreamt about so often. This boy was the person she was missing dearly, he was her twin and she loved him dearly. He gave her a nice smile his green eyes stunning. They looked just like their mothers eyes. She was a bit Jealous that he got her eyes and he looked more like her father than she did with his black hair although it was straighter and a bit longer he really needed a haircut but she supposed their aunt and uncle were going to take him soon. When their eyes met her eyes widened and he looked at her confused when she hugged him tightly. he didn't hug back and she was a bit hurt at that he didn't seem to recognize her and then he asked politely "Excuse me but who are you?" Her eyes watered a bit and her smile faltered at that, _How come he didn't know who she was? Did he know about their parents?_ She stuck out her hand a bit shakily plastering on a wide smile to mask her hurt. "I'm Sapphira..." she looked to where Draco was and when she was sure he was out of earshot she didn't feel like explaining why she lied said "Sapphira Potter… I'm your sister Harry your twin sister." Harry's jaw fell open in shock and Sapphira giggled at the image and closed his mouth. "We are Fraternal twins separated because of what You-Know-Who did to our parents" he looked confused again and said softly "You-Know-Who? I'm sorry I really don't know who you are talking about? She was astonished he didn't know about the evilest wizard ever, at least in her opinion they stole her parents from her she would always hate him. "He is the man who murdered our parents didn't Aunt Petunia tell you?" Harry shook his head then said "They told me they were killed in a car accident so when Hagrid told me I was a wizard it came as quite a shock really and and now I have a sister" he did something surprising and hugged her. "I thought I was all alone but I have you now… where did you live all these years?" he asked curiously "I live at Hogwarts with Papa Hagrid." He shifted a bit and looked at her wide eyed "You got to live with Hagrid? Why couldn't I live with you and Hagrid?" she looked at him not really sure "Well Hagrid says that you have to stay with them but that if he could he would have raised you too then he kind of gets all awkward and says no more so I really am not sure" Harry looked down a bit sadly. "I'm sorry you couldn't come too, I am so glad to have met you…. I have waited forever to meet you. The boy who lived…. But also my brother." Harry smiled a bit and she returned it then went to get fitted for robes chatting with her brother the rest of the trip not noticing the blonde boy who watched her a bit glumly feeling a bit sad that she just left him to hang out with the strange boy he sighed and went to look for his mother to finish shopping. While Sapphira, Hagrid, and Harry went to eat.

 _Meanwhile at Hogwarts_

 ** _Poppy Pomfrey_**

 _Madame Pomfrey was tending to Lily Potter she hadn't made much progress at all though she hoped she would soon. It hurt her to see her little girl grow without her mother but she wasn't able to tell her so she promised herself she would do all that she could in her power to bring lily back to her children no matter what. She sat at Lily's bedside and smoothed her hair down and smile. "Lily please pull through this please you children need you most especially Harry considering all that he must be going through." She watch her eagerly for a few minutes than sighed it was worth a shot she stood and went to get her stuff to finish her checkup and when she came back Lily's eyes were open and she looked around awkwardly "Madame Pomfrey?" Pomfrey rush over to her side ecstatic she was awake Lily Potter was out of her coma. She checked her thoroughly and smiled widely when she was sure she was ok. Lily gave her a soft smile "What's going on? Why am I here" Poppy realized she probably had some memory issues "what do you remember last dear" Lily furrowed her brow and thought for a few minutes then said "Well Severus and I were sitting by the lake talking about the potions we had done in class, when Potter came over and asked me out again and Black was rude to Severus so we left and then we went our separate ways and I I um that's it that's all I remembered." Poppy watched her unable to disguise her shock and awe at the fact that she lost that much memory "Lily dear what year where you?" Lily thought for a second before turning towards her "it was fifth year… the beginning of the year." Poppy gasped "Is that all you remember Lily?" she scrunched her brow again shrugged "Yes…. That is all."_

 _ **I'm sorry for not writing the past few weeks! I just started college and work again so it has been really busy like REALLY busy and sorry about the shorter chapter but it would have taken longer to update if I wrote more I love you all goodnight and sorry again please favorite and follow**_  
 _ **-Snape's Army**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Lily Evans

_I forgot to post this chapter I had it done for awhile but I will give you two chapters today since I messed up I hope you forgive me_

 _Lily Evans_

Lily sat on the windowsill in her room looking out at the glistening lake birds flew in a flock above and the squid frolicked in the water. Lily wondered why no one was enjoying this fantastic day, not one single soul was outside. _Hmm where was everyone?_ She got up and wandered around the room looking up at the bookshelf for something to read. Madame Pomfrey made her promise to not to leave the room and she had been waiting for her to come ever since. She sighed and pick up a worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ she went back to her spot near the window sill she read the novel intrigued lost in the intricate words written by Jane Austen. She was so into the book she almost didn't notice the young red hair girl who had just gotten comfortable under the same tree she used to read with Severus under. She smiled softly as she noticed the young girl read just like Severus did. Her nose was buried in the book she was hunched over reading intensely lily chuckled wondering what Severus was up too and if he knew she was in the hospital wing. Lily got up looking once more to the odd girl and then she headed to the bathroom and as she was washing her hands she looked up at the mirror. Her eyes widened and she let out a loud scream startled at her own face in the mirror she looked old, the last time she looked at herself in the mirror she was fifteen now she looked like she was in her thirties _no bloody way!_ She was staring at herself in the mirror when she heard a familiar voice "Poppy are you alright." Lily froze

 _ **Severus Snape**_

Severus had been waiting in the hospital wing for thirty minutes he wasn't a patient man and Poppy knew it so why was it that she was thirty minutes late for collecting the potions she asked of him before the students were to arrive. He started to contemplate leaving deciding to put the potions away as he finished putting them away he heard a loud scream Severus followed the noise and stopped as it led him to a wall with no doors he examined the wall trying to find a way inside and he did a few spells before it popped open. He came in curious as to why the room was hidden "Poppy are you alright" there was no response. He moved further into the room and swirled around when a noise came from the bathroom he made his way over to the noise and came face to face with the love of his life and he froze.

Lily was surprised and looked him up and down "Severus?" her voice sounded exactly the same she just looked the age she would have been but it isn't possible. He slowly raised his wand "who are you?"

Lily looked at him appalled "Severus Snape put down your wand I'm your best friend! I have no idea how we got older in a night but but I'm still your best friend and don't appreciate you pointing a wand at me!" she huffed annoyed a small pout on her lips and her hands on her hips Severus was taken aback _she really seemed like_ _ **his**_ _Lily..._ he shook his head thinking she was never his. He snapped back to reality and noticed Lily did not look amused and he lowered his wand still holding it tightly. "Lily" her name rolled off his tongue like if she had never died. Lily smiled at him and hugged him tightly "It's good to know that at least you are here Madame Pomfrey never told me anything about what was going on but I looked in the mirror and and I look I look so old and then you came in and you look old to so so at least that means I didn't mess up a potion or something." Severus just stared at her shocked not really sure what to do with his arms she hugged him, it had been a long time since he had been hugged. The last time he was hugged was by someone was at a faculty party were a drunk Burbage threw herself around him he would have hexed her had she been in her right mind he just manage to shrug her off before she tried anything else. But this hug with Lily felt warm and made him feel whole again. Just as he was about to hug her back she pulled back. "Sorry I know how you feel about hugs" he looked away collecting himself _if only she did know how he felt_... he watched her still thinking he had probably died and gone to heaven that's the only possible way she could be here in front of him. She snapped him out of his trance when she said " Sev are you ok?" he met her eyes her beautiful emerald eyes before saying "I I'm fine Lily just a bit out of sorts with seeing you again" he wanted to tell her everything he yearned for her forgiveness he longed to tell her all his mistakes... joining you know who... how would she take it if he told her that? Lily observed him curiously then said "Sev...what do you mean by seeing me again? aren't we friends? We should see each other all the time...right?" Severus looked down at his feet _Shit what do I say do I tell the truth and watch her leave again? or do I lie?_ Severus Snape was a man who could control his emotions and he knew how to respond to everything almost instantly but Lily always managed to stump him. She waited patiently for an answer she wasn't going to forget this. His answer was crucial. He opened his mouth to answer her but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Severus... Good now I won't have to explain this twice..."

Sorry about the late update I go to college so I have been writing when I could but most of the writing is assignments and I know how short it is but I will not give up on this fanfic I love you guys and hopefully you enjoy this update


	7. Chapter 7 - Dumbledore's Deception

Sorry Guys for the long time in between updates but I have had so much happening go I hope going on you can forgive me and I will try my best to not let it happen I hope you enjoy this Chapter and I don't own these characters except Sapphira and Thanks to futurstar81 here is ch. 7

Chapter 7: Dumbledore's Deception

 _ **Severus:**_  
His world spun Lily was alive...and Dumbledore deceived him knowing all along that she was fine, letting him feel so much pain when he didn't have to. Though she didn't remember anything that happened... he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing maybe he could just start off clean. No, he needed to tell her the truth. Lily always valued honesty so he would tell her. He had made up his mind. It seemed that Dumbledore on the other hand had another idea. He paced a bit as Dumbledore told Lily about her life. Snape wondered about how he should go about telling her. The sound of Lily's soft sobs distracted him from his racing mind. Of course Lily would cry for Potter. He sighed she just found out she had lived a life she didn't even remember it must be a crazy shock, he went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him those beautiful emerald orbs glistening with sadness. His heart broke for her but he couldn't help that happy feeling that spread through his being when he looked at her. She was alive, and although he hated that she was hurting, he was glad she was here.

 _ **Lily:**_  
"I married James Potter and and he is dead?" _this was crazy_. Dumbledore watched her then nodded slowly. Lily didn't understand and suddenly she was overcome with intense sadness. Before she knew it she was crying. She couldn't help it this man loved her and she couldn't remember any of it only that rude boy from school, she was terrible. She felt Severus grip her shoulder and felt a bit stronger. At least she still had Severus, he wasn't leaving her. She calmed down a bit and Dumbledore got up to leave and told Severus to follow him, he looked to Lily but she told him to go. After he left Lily sat looking out the window to the lake and noticed the same girl from before. She was a beautiful girl and made Lily smile as she watched her absorbed in the book. Madame Pomfrey came and sat next to her telling her a bit about the time of year and weather just small talk, until Lily said softly " who is she?" she gestured to the girl in her spot. Madame Pomfrey looked out and then looked to her "That is young Sapphira Hagrid, she is a sweet smart girl she actually is due to start school in a few days. You however should rest Lily, I'm sure Severus will be back in a bit" she sighed and looked at the girl once more before moving to the bed and sitting down "I suppose you're right." She curled in bed and slowly drifted to sleep with dreams of two young children one who reminded her of the young girl, Sapphira.

 _ **Severus:**_

The Headmaster was silent the whole walk back to his office and when they got inside he offered his usual lemon drop and Severus of course denied the candy he knew was laced with calming draught and refused the seat as well. Dumbledore however ate a piece and lounged in his chair,silent for a while as Severus stared at him until he finally spoke "Severus I know this is a sho-". Severus interrupted "A shock, A SHOCK! Lily Evans is alive and you knew. You led me to believe she DIED!" He paced back and forth and Dumbledore said "Severus I know you are upset but I need you to listen to me." This infuriated Severus to noend "Why should I listen to you all you have done is lie to me." Dumbledore was silent until Severus finished his rant and then spoke "I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up, and when Voldemort comes back if they knew that she was alive they would go after her and you wouldn't want that." Severus stayed silent not wanting to agree with Albus but seeing the merit in what he said. "I wish I could have told you my boy but it is for her safety, Harry's and yours that no one knows. I know this is a difficult thing to ask but Severus you must not tell her the truth about yourself or about Harry. She cannot know, do you understand?" Severus froze his own plan blowing up in his face. He couldn't lie to her again. "I have to tell her, I cannot lie to her again. I don't want to lose her again Albus I can't." Albus smiled folding his hands in front of him "Severus If you want to keep her safe you will do this there is no other way." Severus was torn he needed to stop being selfish and put her first he wasn't going to put her in danger again. He hesitated but told him "Fine I won't say anything but if she regains her memory I will tell her it was your grand plan."Dumbledore smiled and said "I understand, just remember although it all seems dark right now there is light at the end of the tunnel Severus." Severus shook his head and spun on his heel leaving the room his mind racing and thinking of the craziness of the situation. He was walking fast when a blur of red ran straight into him causing her to fall back onto her bum. Severus scowled as he noticed it was the Hagrid girl. What was she doing running through the halls? He sighed but helped her pick up her books. The girl murmured "I am so sorry professor, I was just at the library. Iran out of textbooks and I want to be ready for school in a few days." Severus realized that she had a ton of books on all subjects but she barely any on potions. "Is potions not good enough to be studying Ms. Hagrid?" The girl avoided his gaze "I have thousands of potions books at home I was going to re-read a few before then Professor Snape."She looked up at him finally, her Onyx eyes meeting his own. He froze as he noticed she had his eyes no he must be exhausted and seeing things, there was no way she was his child. He quickly gave her the charms book and walked away.  
 _ **Sapphira:**_  
She had finally ran into Professor Snape. She met him, for once the elusive professor seemed ok. He didn't seem as bad as she had once overheard some children say, he did seem to scowl a lot but she didn't mind. He helped her pick up her books,so in her eyes he was a gentleman of sorts but the crazy thing was his eyes. They were intense and they looked like hers,she had never met anyone with her eyes. It was the eyes that made her curious enough to run back to the library to learn all she could about her new Professor.

Alright please give me some feedback I would enjoy it and it's nice to know what you think  
-LoveBelikov 3


	8. Chapter 8 - The Silent Journey

Thank you all so much for reading this far I know I havent been the most reliable updater but I will promise to not give up on this story. Thanks to my Beta Futurstar81 I love you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
P.S. someone said that Hagrid hates Slytherins in their Review but I just wanted to answer them by saying I feel like Hagrid wouldn't hate anyone out right like that in the first movie when Harry says that Snape is the one wanting to steal the stone he says he trust snape because Dumbledore does I dont think when he speaks about slytherins I dont think he means it in a terrible way he just doesnt know any better. Well I said what I had too enjoy.

 ** _Ch.8 - The Silent Journey_**  
 ** _Sapphira:  
_** Today is the day she was finally going to Hogwarts, she woke up at the crack of dawn to make sure she had everything although Hagrid found it to be a bit unprecedented since she was only going up to the castle not moving out of the country. She tried to stress the importance of having everything but Hagrid would get to emotional and just wind up hugging her and every time she would sigh and try to calm him. Aunty Minerva stopped by with breakfast followed closely by Grandpa Albus, who had gotten her a chocolate frog and a really fancy quill she absolutely loved her gift and hugged him tightly "Thank you thank you thank you I love it thank you." Albus only chuckled and hugged her back "You deserve it now put it to good use and get all Outstanding in classes and I will see about possibly getting you another" Her eyes widened and she smirked " Obviously Grandpa there is no way I'm getting lower than Outstanding." Aunty Minerva smiled at that and said "I expect no less, but don't go telling your new friends that I am an animagus and ruining the fun that comes with those baffled late first years." Sapphira smiled "I wouldn't dream of it" she gave her an approving nod as Hagrid burst into tears again. She sighed "Papa you will see me later today don't worry." He made unintelligible noises and Sapphira looked to Albus whose eyes sparkled "I have an idea how about I take you to kings cross?" Sapphira jumped for joy "I would love that!" she was bouncing on her toes and then suddenly stopped looking to Hagrid " If it's ok with you papa of course" her eyes shone with excitement at the possibility and when Hagrid gave his nod of approval she beamed at him happily launching herself into his arms. Hagrid caught her and held her tightly until she begged to be let go and she quickly finished her food before getting her things and Albus shrunk them for her and she placed them in her pocket and then grabbed the owl her papa got her which she conveniently named Ruby after him. Ruby ruffled her wings and Sapphira let her out of her cage and gave her a letter she wrote to Draco the night before. It read  
Dear Draco,  
Today is the day we finally get to go to the best school in the land HOGWARTS. I will be taking the train so save me a spot or else…. Just kidding just save me a spot ok  
lots of love your favorite person,  
Sapphira

She smiled and said her goodbyes to Papa as she followed grandpa to his office happily beaming. She sat in his chair popping a lemon drop into her mouth as there was a tapping on the window Albus let the owl in and took the letter from it giving him a treat in return. He opened the letter and read it then sent a patronus to someone before putting the letter away. "Alas Sapphira it would seem I cannot take you to King's cross but don't fret your Papa is needed here so I will just ask someone else to bring you." Sapphira sighed a bit sad at the news but as soon as the tall brooding Professor made his way into the room her sadness was replaced with the earlier curiosity. She hadn't found much on the professors past except that he was a half blood, but she was determined to find out more maybe this was her chance. " Headmaster you summoned me?" he was giving off his usual mysterious feeling when Albus broke the silence saying " Ah yes Severus I have a favor I must ask of you" Severus gave a small nod " what is it?" he finally noticed the young girl sitting in the headmasters chair. "I must burden you with the task of bringing this young witch to King's Cross I planned on bringing her myself but there is a pressing matter at the ministry and I cannot take her and Rubeus is busy as well so that leave me with you" Severus grimaced and Sapphira noticed and sighed. "What about Minerva certainly she can bring her." Albus shook his head " No my dear boy she has to worry about everything involving the student arrivals and as I know you have finished setting up for the new Slytherin's and are free you are my ideal choice." Professor Snape was not pleased at this revelation and sneered "fine but next time find someone else." He spun on his heel motioning for Sapphira to follow and she did a bit nervous that she was about to be alone with Professor Snape for the first time hopefully he would answer her questions.  
Severus:  
He was furious how dare that blasted old coot insinuate that he had nothing better to do than bring the brat to the train Severus had plans granted most of it was to talk to Lily and see if any of her memory was coming back. Lily…. She was all he could think about even more so now that she was alive. Lily was alive and she was still his friend. He couldn't ask for more but he felt terrible like something was wrong not telling Lily the truth and not telling her about her son. Just thinking about it made him feel terrible. "Are you ok?" Severus turned to Sapphira with and fixed her with an intense stare. She looked back at him with those strange Onyx eyes he grew uncomfortable and turned away masking his confusion. Sapphira on the other hand wanted to know more about the man that stood before her but could tell now wasn't the time to ask questions. He led her to the nearest floo and together they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and he took her to King's Cross. She was extremely nervous as she trailed behind him and soon she lost sight of him completely and started to panic.  
Sapphira:  
Where was he? Oh Merlin what if I never find him? Her mind was racing and she wandered further until she found a bench and sat at the edge her eyes brimming with tears she was going to miss the train and then remain lost in London forever. When she finally her the deep voice of Professor Snape calling her name just as a tear fell. She wiped it away and ran to him hugging him tightly "I'm so sorry I was following you and then all of the sudden you were gone and I panicked-"he was tense and cut her off pulling out of her embrace "Its fine Ms. Hagrid just never hug me again understood" her eyes widened and she nodded quickly and Professor Snape started to walk off Sapphira followed silently Severus slowed a bit so as not to lose her again. Sapphira stayed close to him and when they got to in between platforms nine and ten Professor Snape instructed her how to go to platform 9 3/4 and then she took a deep breath and ran at the wall surprised when she got through and in shock at the sight of the train in front of her. She smiled widely not even noticing when Professor Snape appeared behind her. All the nervousness dissipated when she saw her blonde best friend and ran up to him pulling him into a hug which shocked the boy who was putting his trunk away but stopped to hug her back. The two spoke and Severus noticed they were busy and went to leave when Sapphira noticed and went over to him and saying thank you Professor Snape for everything  
Severus Snape:  
He stared down at the small girl and sneered before apparating away back to hogsmeade. He made his way back to his Hogwarts and just as he was heading to Lily's quarters he was stopped again and asked for something else, he spent most of the day that way being asked for favors and help or to do something else. Severus had just about had enough.

*************************************************************************************************  
Next chapter we will get the Hogwarts Express and Possibly Sorting please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think


	9. Chapter 9 - Hogwarts

**_Well in this chapter we will find out what house Sapphira is in let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Chapter 9: Hogwarts_**  
Sapphira:

The sights the sounds even the smells of Platform 9 ¾ were even better than she could have imagine. After Professor Snape left her standing there she strolled back to Draco who was admiring her curiously. "What is it Draco?" Draco looked back to where Snape disappeared from then back to her. "Did Un- Professor Snape bring you here?" she looked at him not understanding his awe "Um yeah Grandpa Dumbledore was supposed to bring me but he was busy so he asked Professor Snape to take me it's no big deal." She shrugged Draco just stared at her in disbelief "That's the head of Slytherin the head of the best house there is!" she shrugged again and Draco sighed "It useless to try to explain it to you you will learn when we get to school now let's find a compartment" she nodded and followed Draco into a compartment that had two brutish looking boys already there she watched them quietly while Draco Chatted amicably with them until she noticed and introduced them " Sapphira this is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle but you could just call them Crabbe and Goyle." She stared at the boys a bit longer before smiling and saying hello. More people came into the compartment and every one of them seemed to know Draco then they slowly started to speak about Slytherin, then Quidditch. Then Brooms, then she heard one boy talk about her brother which led to them talking about her parents she froze, listening, and then another boy laughed saying " Potter is barely a wizard I will never understand why a Pure-blood Like his father would have brought himself so low as to marry a mudblood whore." The lights in the cabin started flickering as she tried to contain her rage and then she heard the sound of Draco's laughter. THE TOOL laughed. She clenched her fist so tightly and the lights went out and she stomped hard on Draco's foot as she exited the cabin and searched for her brother, but some bushy haired girl was in the way so she continued looking for another compartment before finding one with just a girl who was reading. Perfect, she thought before she entered sitting down and pulling out her book as tears silently fell down her face. How Dare he! The nerve of that Malfoy! _He didn't know_. He shouldn't treat people that way. She sighed and tried to forget about him just delving into her book until she heard the girls soft voice "you should change into your robes we are almost there." Sapphira changed into her robes and gathered her things and then when the train stopped she quickly exited happy to hear the familiar voice of her papa, she smiled and ran, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and Harry showed up too and she smiled hugging him while he introduced her to his friend Ron Weasley, a friendly red head, she smiled at them both happy that Harry had made a friend even though hers was being a right arse. She travelled in the boat with them feeling extremely nervous and ignoring Draco trying to get her attention. Harry had introduced her as a friend so as not to out her to the wizarding world but it still worried her what if he was ashamed of her? What if he thought she was not actually his sister? What if he didn't think she was part of their family since she didn't look like her father? As her mind swirled with thoughts she was brought back by her Papas' hand on her shoulder as he gave her a reassuring smile. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled back. Following her brother into the magnificent school.  
 ** _The Sorting:_**

Harry and Draco had gotten into some type of disagreement and she could tell since she could see the look on Draco's face as Draco spoke to Harry. She had no idea what he had said but both boys seemed upset. Sapphira turned away from both of them noticing another boy, a chubbier Blonde boy who clutched onto a toad his face white as a sheet. She made her way to him as the bushy haired girl tried to soothe him "Neville it won't be that bad" the Neville boy still seemed worried. "She is right you know the sorting isn't that bad I heard it was a hat that sorted us not all those weird rumors… you can believe me Hagrid is my Papa so I lived here for a while" Neville looked at her wide eyed before relaxing and just in time for the sorting to start. She waited patiently for her name to be called hearing oddly every name before hers she was the last one. How strange? She was starting to become afraid when they started naming students with the last name s and she was really nervous as Harry and Draco watched her and suddenly McGonagall called her name Sapphira Hagrid. It must have been a fluke. She wandered over feeling the gaze of everyone on her there apparently had never been a mistake like this. She just stared at the hat in her aunty's hand and sat down the hat covering her eyes as it was placed on her head. She suddenly heard a voice in her head "Ahh Miss Potter you remind me so much like your father he was smart just like you but you also have a lot of your mother displayed in you as well. Now where to put you. You are brave like a Gryffindor yes, yes Gryffindor will suit you well but your ambitions overpower your wit although your loyalty is strong as well….." she thought " I want to be like my father for once please I want to be able to fit in …." The hat spoke again "Your father you say well… hmmm you will fit perfectly here yes yes…. SLYTHERIN!" Sapphira froze Slytherin she had said she wanted to be like her father and it put her in Slytherin that didn't make sense her Father was the truest Gryffindor but she didn't understand why the hat placed her in Slytherin. She did say she wanted to fit in perhaps that was it she would fit in better in Slytherin. Yes that must be it there was no other reason.

I hope you enjoyed I will be updating as soon as possible


	10. Chapter 10 - Peculiar Circumstances

Alright Guys here is another chapter for you dont forget to leave me a review I would appreciate your thoughts  
***************************************************

 __ _ **Ch.10- Peculiar circumstances**_

Thoughts swirled in Sapphira's head, did the hat find this amusing? She sighed taking a seat far from the smiling Draco, she was still upset with him and needed some time to think. The hat had said your father... That could only mean that James Potter wasn't her fath- no no no that isn't possible Harry looked just like him and their mother had married James... That doesn't mean he is your father you idiot...but the hat doesn't lie does it? She would have to ask Grandpa Dumbledore. This whole situation made her stomach ache.  
 _ **Severus**_

SLYTHERIN! His mind had been on Lily until he heard the girls name. She was called out of order? That was peculiar and had never happened in the history of Hogwarts...well there was the fact that her birth name most certainly wasn't Hagrid. That must be the reason she was called out of order. He was curious as to why the girl was in his house, this was an interesting development. The girl looked lost in thought, the normally bouncy girl pushed around her food glumly watching as her fork scraped against the plate her fiery hair hiding her face. Something was troubling her... he finally tore his gaze from her and looked to his food noticing he was doing the same as the girl. He immediately dropped the fork trying to come up with something else to distract him. His gaze fell on the Gryffindor table and rested on the young boy with the emerald eyes... Harry Potter... Lily's son, he had her eyes. Dumbledore was right, he had the black hair like his father although it laid flat on his head unlike James's unruly hair. Harry looked a bit like Lily, he had her features although the boy was fairly skinny which confused Severus, wasn't he living with Petunia surely her grudge with Lily would not affect how she feels toward the boy? Petunia couldn't be that shallow? He might have to have a word with Dumbledore? Lily wouldn't want her son to live with a terrible family.

Following the feast Severus made his way to the dungeons to meet the students when he was stopped by Hagrid. The half giant looked like a blubbering mess, he blew into a massive handkerchief. As Severus went to pass him Hagrid placed his large hand on Severus's shoulder "Perfesser... I want ter speak ter yer bout 'Phira... I know yer her head o' house." Severus sighed but said "I suppose you can but make it quick, I must speak to my students before they must go to bed." Hagrid blew into the handkerchief once more before saying "I jus wan her to know I don't hate tha she is in Slytherin and tha I wan ter speak ter her in the morning... Its 'bout her...her birth family there is something she deserves to know." Severus listened intently a bit curious wondering what that was about but told Hagrid he would tell her, and turned on his heel his robes billowing behind him. When he got into the Slytherin common room all speaking ceased and the students turned to face him the nervous first years watched him a few in awe and some shook with fear. As usual he reiterated what was said by Dumbledore and then his own things. "You are expected to keep your grades up, the prefects have some tutoring options for you and if you have any problems with other students, tell your prefects. If the problem continues you may speak to me, unless I am not available at the time. If it is an emergency and only if, my quarters are down the hall the portrait is besides the suit of armor, the portrait itself is of a landscape, knock once and only in an emergency. Otherwise you will receive detentions until the end of your days. Now I leave you to your Slytherin Prefects." He went to leave and then remembered Hagrid's message. Turning back he called Sapphira, "Miss Hagrid come with me now."  
 _ **Sapphira**_  
Her stomach had been in knots she only took a few bites of her food at dinner and now she regretted it, and then suddenly Snape wants to speak to her? This couldn't be good. She silently followed him to what she could only assume was his office. He spoke nothing to her until they were inside. She felt like she was going to be sick until he finally spoke. "Your Father has asked me to inform you that he is proud you are in Slytherin not upset." She tilted her head why would Papa think she was upset. She didn't eat so maybe that's why he thought that, as if on cue her stomach rumbled and she flushed embarrassed "ssorry." Professor Snape waved it off and stood saying "Tilly" just as he spoke a house elf appeared "Yes Master Snape." The Professor sighed "Can you please bring Miss Hagrid a sandwich and pumpkin juice I don't want the imp to pass out seeing as she didn't eat." The last words were directed at her and with a pop Tilly disappeared and when she came back she had a turkey sandwich and Pumpkin Juice. Professor Snape watched her until she took a bite "Thanks, Professor" he nodded before continuing with the message from her papa "your father also wished for you to visit him tomorrow as it has something to do with your birth family.." she froze. Her birth family? "um did he say anything else?" Snape shook his head "no he did not... I assume I am not privy to that information." She was no longer listening to what he was saying, her thoughts were on the words he had said. What could Papa possibly have to say about her family that he hasn't already told her? Was papa keeping a secret from me all these years? Maybe papa knows what the hat meant. She finally noticed that Professor Snape had stopped talking and looked up her eyes meeting the matching pair. He silently observed her features, which she found odd.  
 _ **Severus  
**_ The girl was distraught and clearly ignoring him, so he decided not to waste his breath. He watched the girl silently. From this close her fiery mane resembled Lily's and she had long slender fingers, she was scrawny but unlike Harry she looked healthy. Her nose wasn't large as his own was but it fit her face perfectly... But it was those eyes that made no sense to him the obsidian eye color made him wonder.

********************************************************************************************  
Next Chapter will Have more Severus and Lily I promise Love you all!  
-SnapesArmy


	11. Chapter 11 - The Truth Unraveled

****_**Alright so sorry about the late update but college has been beating me up lately and no time to write but about three weeks left until summer so bear with me and thanks to my wonderful beta and those who have reviewed and favorited my fanfic It makes me so happy to see and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a comment tell me what your favorite part is so far**_

 _ **Severus:**_

After Sapphira had eaten he sent her off to bed. Partially because he needed to think about things Severus couldn't have a daughter… could he? It was a possibility but there was only one person he had been with that had hair like hers, but she only had a son…James Potter's son to be exact. Even if she was his, who was her mother? Maybe the oaf would tell him if he asked. No he couldn't ask that he wouldn't. Maybe Rubeus told her who her mother was. His best bet was to gain the girls trust and perhaps she would reveal if she knows her birth parents. He knew Hagrid knew something, after all he was speaking to her about it tomorrow… Maybe he can overhear it somehow? He sat contemplating things in silence before deciding to put it on hold for a bit as he went to visit Lily.

His heart thumped wildly reminding him he was just about to see Lily, she was on the other side of the portrait. He couldn't believe she was actually alive his breath was raggedy as he just thought about seeing her. He said the password softly and made his way into her living space "Lily…" he saw her auburn hair draped over the couch that faced the blazing fire but she didn't respond. Severus tried once more moving so she was fully in sight "Lil-" he cut himself short as he noticed her eyes were shut and breath even, a book teetering dangerously on the edge of her lap. Severus grabbed the blanket that was draped on the love seat and gently placed it over her, a soft smile on his face. She really was beautiful, just as he remembered he moved her book to the table and gently pushed a stray lock of that gorgeous auburn hair behind her ear as the floo activated. Albus stepped out and Severus pulled away quickly and smoothly "Headmaster?" The old coot had the audacity to smile at him with that knowing grin, the bastard. His eyes twinkled as he took in the scene, Severus was silent watching him waiting for him to say what he wanted and leave already. Albus looked to him the smile still plastered on his face, "Severus I'm glad to have caught you I meant to speak to you as well as Lily, but seeing as she is asleep maybe we can speak first. Care to come with me to my office to allow her rest?" He inwardly wanted to stay to watch over Lily but preferred not to explain why, so flooed with Albus to discuss this important issue. Albus wrote a note and handed it to a house elf with specific instructions to hand it to Lily Evans only when she was awake. The elf nodded profusely and disapparated with a soft pop leaving Severus alone with Albus. "Lemon drop?" The man offered. Severus denied it as he always did, he never understood why Albus always asked when the answer was always no. Albus plucked one delicately from the bowl and popped it in his mouth "Delicious." Severus sighed getting impatient "What is it you wish to discuss Albus? I have to do my rounds soon." The headmaster gave him that knowing smile once again before getting to the point "Severus I wanted to talk to you in regards to Lily, she is feeling a bit lonely and cooped up in her current predicament and as I recalled she was fairly good at potions and seeing as the pair of you were great friends as she still believes you too be, I thought perhaps she could be your Potions Assistant seeing as she has more knowledge than your average apprentice." Severus wasn't sure what to say, Lily as his assistant was a good fantasy but realistically wouldn't work. They would recognize her instantly after all he was fairly certain Harry had seen pictures of his mother. Petunia was not that cruel. Albus sensing Severus's confusion stated "She will obviously have to charm herself to appear different when in front of the students for now until we find a way to circumvent that although I am open to suggestions?" Severus was silent for a bit as he ran through possible scenarios in his head and then an idea came to mind "What if she didn't change her appearance and just simply stated that she was Lily Evans twin sister that was sickly as a child and you arranged for her to have a private tutor? That would help explain without her having to endure more changes and the children would suspect nothing and I surmise Petunia doesn't speak of her sister so Potter will not suspect anything." He watched the elderly headmaster as he looked pensive for a bit before stating "That could possibly work…" Albus stood contemplating things as Severus stood pondering other things and turned to face the door when he heard a soft knock and when Albus said "come in." The girl he was thinking of entered the room looking well rested and gave him a big smile "Hi Sev… and Headmaster." The old man walked over to her "Why hello Lily just the witch we were discussing." She looked to Severus confused and then back at the headmaster who was already offering her a "Lemon drop?" Lily nodded and took one and sat in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk. Severus hesitated but sat when the headmaster took his seat. Severus watched Lily as Dumbledore explained what they came up with. Her emotions went from happiness to confusion to acceptance. Lily then turned to face him with a smile Severus "Well we are going to be partners again Sev." His heart skipped a beat every time she looked at him that way. "Yes I suppose we are." Dumbledore cleared his throat reminding Severus that the loon was still there. "Thank you Severus that is all. I wish to speak to Lily alone if you don't mind." Severus hesitated before taking his leave not before saying "Goodbye Lily."

 _ **Lily:  
**_ her mind was reeling she had a son and not only a son she had Potter's Spawn. She had a kid with the enemy no wonder Severus was awkward when he first saw her, she married his worst enemy poor Sev. But Lily had a son, she had a beautiful boy and he was here at Hogwarts. Although Albus said she shouldn't tell him the truth, that didn't mean she couldn't get to know him. She smiled to herself her mind replaying what Dumbledore had said, she had a son and she vowed to learn more about it even if it was as his "Aunt."

 _ ** **Let me know what you think I will hopefully update soon thanks for reading****_ _ **  
**_ _ ** **SnapesArmy****_ _ **  
**_ _ ** **P.S.****_ _ **  
**_ _ ** **Sorry its kinda short and thanks for the reviews I love them feel free to ask me questions I will answer  
Listen to Prince's Tale by the Butterbeer experience I love it. It helped me write****_ _ **  
**_ _ ** **watch?v=k9ItOwc9NGo****_


	12. Chapter 12 - Matters of the heart

I want to first thank my wonderful beta I wouldn't be able to post as quickly without her. Then I would like to thank you all because it's one thing to write but a story could be nothing without someone to read it now this isn't the ending I'm just really happy when I get reviews so I decided to give you a longer chapter and I hope you keep going with a review.

P.S. I'm just playing in J.K. Rowling's Sandbox Sapphira is my only character.

Ch.12 – Matters of the heart

Sapphira

The sun peaked out from the window in her room showing the lake, stretching she let out a loud yawn. Her mind going to her meeting with her Papa, what did he want to talk about? She quickly showered and changed, bounding down the stairs to the great hall. She sat at the Slytherin table eating her breakfast quickly, looking around at the sleepy students. When she looked at the head table she noticed Professor Snape was absent which was strange, even the few days she had been in class at Hogwarts she could tell he wasn't a guy to be late or to be absent. She thought about it a bit more before deciding to drop it and go to visit her Papa. She made her way to her home and when she got there she came in the door and fang bounded up to her, knocking her over and licking her face. Sapphira giggled and hugged the silly dog "Hey I know I missed you too." Hagrid smiled at the scene a pulled fang off "let er up yer big buffon." he helped Sapphira to her feet and hugged her tightly "how has yer day been? I kno yer class firs' class isn't till later today" she chuckled knowing her Papa always talked about nothing, rambling when he was nervous. She touched his hand lightly and said with a soft supportive smile "Papa please, please tell me what's wrong?" He tensed a bit and then turned around to grab something, his massive hands trembling as he fidgeted with an envelope. He turned to her a gently handed her the note "don hate tha I didn't tell yer sooner." She looked at the envelope only knowing that it had something to do with her family. This could be the answer to all her questions. This could change everything she thought as she took a deep breath and opened the letter as her Papa sniffled loudly. The letter read:

Dear

If you are reading this letter something terrible must have happened. This is the hardest thing to tell you but please understand. That night that you were there for me is one of the worst and best nights of my life. I would have stayed had I not found out where your loyalties lie. I sincerely apologize for hurting you, if it did hurt when I left. But I did, I do care for you and I always will. But that is not the purpose of this letter, this letter I leave with your children. Yes that night I got pregnant and James helped cover it up but we couldn't cover up Sapphira. She looked too much like you and so we hid her from the world but you have two children. Harry and Sapphira Asphodel Potter. I apologize for keeping it from you especially considering your line of work. Please take care of Our Children. Keep them safe

With Love, Lily Potter

Sapphira's eyes watered as she read and reread the note her mother's handwriting was beautiful and it answered her questions and raised new ones. James wasn't her father and that meant her father was alive but the name was smudged. How could it be that she was so close to knowing who her father was, for being able to see him and speak to him and get to know about her mother from him? She looked up to her Papa who was blubbering like a baby. "Papa... Who is he?" Hagrid could not form sentences as he blew into his handkerchief. She waited for his response and when she noticed he wasn't ready to answer or possibly didn't know she left to her first class in Hogwarts. Her stomach was in knots as she made her way back to the castle her mind clouded with thoughts. Who was this mystery man that made her mother happy and yet upset? What caused her mother to leave? If only she was alive to ask her what was going on. She made her way to the dungeons where potions class was held. Normally she would be excited to learn about potions but her heart was thrumming as her nerves overcame her, this never happened to her. She tried to calm down as she took her seat. Harry came in sitting next to her and giving her a soft smile she barely mustered a weak smile and she tried to relax. Harry was sweet and tried to help she managed to keep it in and once she seemed ok Harry let her be. Draco came in and didn't take the seat to her left instead sitting with other Slytherin's and it stung a bit. She turned to her textbook reading the words which soothed her a bit. When the door swung open and Professor Snape appeared and started with role pausing when he reached Harry's Name. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new—celebrity." Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Sapphira was in awe by him loving this class more and more everyone was silent. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly Both Sapphira and Harry turned to him. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" "I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer. Sapphira's heart dropped why was he being so cruel. She glared at the menacing man what was he getting at. "Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything." She couldn't deal with that Harry was doing absolutely nothing wrong she stood up crossing her arms "you got that right I thought your class would be fun but all you're doing is ridiculing a small boy for your own gain ... Professor."

Severus:

"What was that Miss Hagrid" He stood tall his face menacing. He was furious, how dare she insinuate that he was doing anything more than teaching he wasn't having her snarky attitude. The girl stood her ground seeing her clear anger but he wasn't about to take any more disrespect. "You heard me." His eyes darkened and all the students were deadly silent. "Detention! I will not tolerate this disrespect now you will sit down or head to the headmaster's office."

Sapphira:

She watched for a bit before realizing what she did she was disrespectful to her Professor and got a detention. She sank in her chair feeling her heart drop, he will never be the same way he was last night. She sighed sadly and didn't speak the rest of the class and before class was over Professor Snape spoke up "you can go now." He didn't look up from his paper. The rest of Sapphira's classes went better despite the emotional roller coaster she was on. Harry was happy that she stood up for him and his friend Ron would not stop talking about it and by dinner time it had spread and the guilt that she felt only got worse as she made her way to dinner and heard all the whispers. She felt like she was going to be sick. She bowed her head not looking up as she ate her food. She only looked up when Grandpa Albus silenced the hall for an announcement "Attention Students I would like for you to know about something new we are doing here at Hogwarts our beloved potions master has been kind enough to take an apprentice she is a lovely woman and her name is Lila Evans" Sapphira looked up and froze in shock the woman's resemblance to her mother was uncanny. Dumbledore sensing everyone's surprise said, "She is the twin sister to Lily Potter, I expect you all to treat her with the same respect as all of our professors if not more." At that, he looked to Sapphira and she looked down for a bit but back at her beautiful aunt this was amazing her father was alive and she had another aunt. Maybe Lila knew who her father was. She couldn't wait to meet her. But first, she had to apologize to Professor Snape.

Severus:

He looked to Lily she was seated to his right and it felt like she belonged, the students murmured about her and he knew she was the new gossip. He turned his attention to the Gryffindor table and noticed that Potter was staring at Lily with wide eyes, his mouth hung open as his friends tried to speak to him and gauge how he felt about it, Severus assumed. Severus noticed that Lily was silent and when he looked to her she was watching Potter as much as he watched her. He could tell that she longed to speak to him. "Lily..." she stared at the boy a bit longer before tearing her gaze away and meeting his eyes the sadness that shone in her eyes was unbearable. "You will be in class with me starting tomorrow... and Friday Potter is in the class for double potions again so you will see him." She gave him a small smile "Thank you so much Sev that makes me feel much better." He gave her a small smirk and was surprised when the small witch hugged him. He tensed and wrapped his arms awkwardly around her small frame as the chatter among the students grew louder he figured now not only was Lily a topic of gossip so was he.

Hopefully, you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review they literally help me so much, the more reviews the faster I go. Now I'm not sure when I will update next. Love you all  
SnapesArmy


	13. Chapter 13 - Detention

Sorry about short chapter and late update life has been crazy but im not giving up on this  
Chapter 13- Detention  
Sapphira

Watching her aunt and the Potions professor intrigued her. They seemed pretty chummy, was that a smile on his face? She was shocked when Lila hugged him and he returned the hug. What was going on? She planned on finding out, but first she had to figure out how to apologize to him. She poked at her food ignoring the chatter that went on around her. She really didn't have anyone she wanted to talk to besides Draco, but she hadn't told him anything about really being a Potter. She sighed and looked toward the Slytherin who was speaking to the two dunderheads he hung around with. She missed his company, he was her first friend when would he talk to her again? At that moment the boys gaze met hers and for a second his eyes were soft and she smiled at him, he glared and then looked away a look of hurt flashing through his eyes. What did I do to him? She sighed again looking to the head table again watching her professor and aunt chatting before deciding to get up and head to her detention. She knew the professor was still at dinner so she slipped into the room sitting in the table closest to the door. She took out her quill and parchment deciding to plan what she was going to say.  
Severus:  
For the first time in a long time he lost track of time. Lily was alive and talking to him. He didn't care that it was in the Great Hall he just wanted to be around her. After eating he walked her to her rooms and said good night. Lily pulled him into a hug and smiled at him " Bye Severus… see you tomorrow for our first class." He nodded and she disappeared into her room and Severus went down the hall to his classroom and then realized Sapphira's detention was today. He had forgotten about the girl. He quickened his pace and entered the classroom looking around the room, his gaze landing on the sleeping girls form. He came closer to wake the girl up, but decided against it. After all he was the one that didn't show up he sighed and noticed his eyes fell on a piece of parchment. He picked it up unfolding it and reading the words that said:  
Dear Professor Snape,  
I apologize about what I said before, I just felt like you were being unfair to Harry. I know I shouldn't have questioned you or came across the way I did, but Harry is he is one of my few friends and I wanted to protect him. I wouldn't have reacted as badly if I wasn't still reeling over the news my father told me beforehand. I'm so sorry Professor please forgive me…  
The letter ended abruptly there like she was thinking what to say next and then fell asleep. He watched the young girl, her red hair was draped over her desk her head rested against her arms. While watching her he noticed how much the girl reminded him of Lily. He shook his head and looked away it wasn't possible…a piece of parchment was stuck to her arm. He went to reach for it but the girl stirred so he decided against it.  
Sapphira:  
She started to wake up, rubbing at her eyes she took in her surroundings she was still in the Potions classroom, she remember that she fell asleep writing her apology out for Professor Snape. She looked up at the Professor's desk surprised that he was sitting there writing something and she noticed that her note rested on the desk up front. She rubbed her eyes again and then said "Professor…." The man didn't look up from the paper when he said, "Yes Ms. Hagrid?" she got up and moved closer to him. " I wanted to apologize for falling asleep and for –" The professor held up a hand and met her eyes, " You already apologized for the letter, I didn't mean to be late Ms. Hagrid and so since it was my fault and you were on time you are free to go. She watched him for a bit before going to leave. She wanted to talk to someone about what she discovered about her father but she wasn't sure if she should tell him. She looked back at him for a second and then headed to her room and lying in bed tossing and turning.


	14. Chapter 14 - Unexpected Discoveries

Ch. 14 – Unexpected Discoveries  
Sapphira:

The rest of the week her classes dragged by after her detention with Snape. Sapphira did her best to make sure that she didn't get in trouble again. In every class, she answered as many questions as possible to gain some points for her house. Even though her mind was elsewhere half the time, she managed to gain her house 25 points by the end of the week. She had attempted to get close to her aunt Lila to no avail, it seemed that Professor Snape was always around her. Sapphira wanted to speak to her alone, maybe just maybe she could get her alone during the potions class the next day?

That morning she sprung out of bed as quickly as possible and rushed to the shower. She needed to be the first one in class for her plan to work. Granted, she wasn't sure about what exactly the plan was but that didn't stop her. At breakfast, she was met with the sight of Draco, and for once the dunderheads weren't there. She took it as an opportunity to sit next to him. "Draco, why are you upset with me?"

The blonde-haired boy stabbed a piece of his egg and shoved it in his mouth before looking at her. His expression made her looked down, she had never seen him look this upset. He swallowed his bite, "We were supposed to be friends Sapphira! You and I are supposed to be friends, but ever since Potter showed up…" He trailed off and looked away for a moment before speaking again. "That Diagon Alley trip was supposed to be OUR trip, not ditch Malfoy for Potter. He is not better than I am Sapphira… so if you want to be friends you are going to have to choose … me or Potter." He got up quickly before she could even speak and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving her stumped.

Sapphira felt awful, she had left him to spend some time with Harry, but it was only because she had just met him. She wasn't sure that Draco would believe her if she told him that Harry was, in fact, her brother. He would probably just laugh in her face, but she didn't know that for sure… Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore and she decided to head to class earlier than she needed too.

Severus:  
The days had blurred together since he got Lily back, it all felt so surreal. Every morning he woke up and felt like it was all some twisted dream. Yet he would still head up to the Great Hall and she would be sitting right next to his seat. Now today was the day she would be in class with Potter, he only hoped nothing got out of hand. He headed to the Great Hall and took his seat beside Lily. Severus said a quick hello to Lily before eating, unsure of what else to say to her. Lily watched Harry silently as she ate breakfast, her fingers tapping on the table nervously. He didn't know what possessed him to touch her hand, but he did it and her eyes snapped to his. Lily gave him a small worried smile as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Severus pulled his hand back slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, "He will love you no matter what." She gave him a smile and said, "Thank you so much Sev, you are the best friend a girl could ask for." It stung when she said the word friend, something about it made him feel like he was back at Hogwarts with the Marauders. His stomach twisted as he gave her a forced smile, "It is the truth Lily, we should probably head to class, so we are there when the students arrive." Lily nodded and with one more look at Harry she stood up. Severus followed her to the classroom, he magically made the words to the potion the students would prepare to appear on the chalkboard. As soon as everything was ready he sat behind his desk. He conjured a second chair up and offered it to Lily. She sat down next to him and after a brief silence, Severus decided to say something. As he was about to speak, the door opened.

Sapphira:  
Sapphira entered the room, her mind reeling with what Draco sprung up on her. As soon as she entered the classroom she noticed she wasn't alone. Looking up at both her Professor and her aunt, for once she felt a swell of happiness. She had another family member. Maybe her aunt would know who her father was? She had to think of a way to get to talk to her alone, that was when it hit her. "Um Professor, is there a way I could have a word alone with Ms. Evans?" Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at that. "Why do you need to speak to her?" Sapphira knew it would be embarrassing to even insinuate what she was going to. Her cheeks reddened, "Um it's a girl thing Professor…" She trailed off and Professor Snape got up and headed to the other side of the room. "Make it quick." Sapphira approached Lily and murmured. "Ms. Evans… can you tell me more about Lily, I mean I am a Potter too." She whispered the last part just in case.  
Lily:  
Lily was flattered that the young first year wanted her help. Though once she spoke her mind spun wildly, she had a daughter? "Lily and I didn't get to speak much after she got married, tell me more about you? What is your name?" The younger girl's face fell at that, but she spoke up, "Sapphira Asphodel Potter…" Lily's eyes watered slightly at that, she had always wanted to name her daughter Sapphira. She was really her daughter! Something about her was familiar but it didn't remind her of James. Her mind whirred as she tried to wrap her head around it.  
Sapphira:  
Sapphira didn't expect her aunt to have that type of reaction, she didn't know about her. Just as she was about to speak again, Draco entered the room and she decided to take her seat and speak to her after class. Sliding into the seat next to him he spoke. "Draco, after class can we talk?" The blonde boy took a moment before he nodded. Class started shortly after everyone trailed into the class. Her mind was still on her discussion with her aunt. Should she ask about her father? She spent the whole class debating what to do. Once she finished her potion she brought it up to Professor Snape and slid the note from her mother towards Lila. "This has something to do with what we discussed earlier. Please take care of it." She left the room immediately after.  
Severus:  
He wondered what Lily had discussed with the younger girl. It seemed to have thrown her off, she was barely watching Harry. Her eyes seemed glued to Miss Hagrid and he wanted to understand. After another brief word with her and then subsequently Harry they were alone again. "Lily are you ok?" Lily seemed distant. She was lost in thought and then when she looked at him her face seemed shocked. Her hands held tightly onto a piece of parchment. When she finally spoke, he didn't even know how to respond. "Sev… I have a daughter…"

 _Sorry, I took forever in updating I apologize! Your comments have been so great. Life has gotten really hectic and busy and I didn't have time to post for the longest.I feel really bad for taking this long in updating, but I promise I won't give up on this story! I love you all and thanks for reading my fanfic despite some of the errors that might be present. Just stay with me, I promise I am doing my best this is my first fanfiction. Leave a comment and let me know what you think about the story so far!  
\- SnapesArmy _


End file.
